Negated
by Terms2k1
Summary: Synopsis : She is an foxy lady who seduces men for a living, meaning nights filled with pleasures beyond the wildest dreams of men. He's a war hardened soldier with a heart of gold and the discipline of a warrior. What happens when these two meet?


Hey all So apparently im back with a brand new story for a brand new... uhh o right, universe! I hope you enjoy my latest story featuring Ahri the Nine-tailed fox and Pantheon the Artisan of War.

Chapter 1: Target Sighted

It was the beginning of a lovely morning as the sun dawned over the island of Ionia. As many women would rise to this beautiful morning in a small village to the south of the city of Ionia today it was clear that something was amiss. As these housewives in this small village gained their sense of awareness, they where all beginning to ask different variations of the same question.

"Honey?" "Charles?" "Babycakes? Where are you?"

Slowly but surely reality began to set in, and the housewives understood then that, their man was gone. Never came back to the house from the tavern they all hung out every Friday night. So as each one of these curious women, interested to know why their sweethearts, honeys, Charlies, and whatever name a loving wife would call her husband, quickly dressed into their daily clothes and headed out to the tavern on the outskirts of town. What they all were beginning to realize was that every married, engaged, "together status" woman was in town. Confusion gripped many, some wives were scared that their man suddenly started seeing other women, or even worst, other men, while some and almost every married, engaged, "together status" woman shared the same feeling, anger.

Suddenly the crowd of women forming at the small sized tavern began to rush down the door as if it was Malphite tower diving with his unstopable force, except they didn't pop the door up into the air or down to the floor. The door somehow was holding back this unstoppable yet seeming stoppable force of angry housewives demanding an answer, when suddenly, the door opened. And appeared a very young, attractive woman with a seeming white tail. She had a dazzle in her eyes that made her face light up, her hair was as dark as Nocturne's body of dark energy, her clothing consisted of red sleeves, a white strapless tanktop, and a white skirt that exposed more legs in the front as opposed to the back. And many women were shocked to see fox ears with seemingly real fox skin that matched her hair color, seemingly planted into the top of her head.

The lady gave out a loud yawn as she exited the door of the tavern and opening her eyes, she noticed the face of every married, engaged, "together status" woman in the whole town in a crowd surrounding the tavern. After a few seconds of staring at each other the fox lady understood what was going on as did the women surrounding the tavern and immediately they began to explode in fits of anger as they rushed down the poor fox lady who tried running away in vain as the women began to silence her mouth, as they were in no mood for answers and suppressed her movement, meaning they wanted answers. After a good minute of trying to wrestle answers from the fox lady through multiple discorded and repeated screams, or trying to seek vengance by getting the last hit on the fox lady, she seemingly vanished into thin air. The women who were holding her down felt her one moment and nothing the next. those that were not in the immediate area of the fox lady's detainment were still believing that she was there encircled the poor group who knew what was going on, but their cries of reason were drowned in the screams and shouts of retribution, violence and more questions that had no real answers to them. By the time the whole crowd had understood the situation, the foxy lady was watching the crowd of confused angry women from a hill that stood in the way of the rising sun.

"Phew, I phew I have to hand it to the man who gave me this teleportation belt that mimics flash on the fields of justice. I knew it would come in handy someday." The fox lady said as she walked over the hill and back into the woods behind it.

Meanwhile in a port off to the west of the city of Ionia, ship carrying the Artisan of War, Pantheon, docked after a 9 hour sea journey from the northeastern most point of Runeterra. The long journey caused the Artisan of War much fatigue, but he was very much delighted to be standing on land after what seemed like an eternity on the shifting and ever changing tides of the sea. So delighted, in fact he was tempted to kiss the ground after this journey. But kept his composure and proceed to look for his belongings with the rest of the passengers the loading bay. As soon as he found what he brought, being an extra change of clothes, his spear, shield, spare Gladius that is he always keeps tucked behind his shield and an extra pair of boots, not that he needs them but because they are called Nikes and supposedly make you run a lot faster, he got them from a street merchant in Zaun on his way to port (Pantheon knew it's probably be a scheme but he couldn't resist the curious urge to put them on) he hurried off the docking bay and into the small port where he began looking for the one who had called him over stormy seas in the first place. Almost as soon as he started looking for this man, he found him.

Master Yi had been a real good friend of Pantheon over the years in the fields of justice as they were paired together on the same team on multiple occasions and engaged in numerous amounts of skirmishes in the Champion training room located in the Champion's Area of the Institute of War building before the teleport back to the city-state from where that entered the area. Many time Yi or Pantheon would find the other honing his skills before a quick duel and a friendly chat after the duel which covered a multitude of topics from the daily lives of the summoners, to their own lives to the lives and ,more oftenly than their lives, the looks from the female champions in the world of Valoran. If there was one thing that drove Pantheon nuts was how Yi managed stay on this topic more times than Pantheon would like to remember.

"Pantheon!" Yi said in a raised voice as he came running towards the ironclad warrior.

"Ahh Yi, it's good to see you," Pantheon replied as he held out his hand.

"The pleasure is mine and welcome to Ionia!" Yi responded as he shook hands with his fellow champion.

"The boat treated you well, I see,"

"True, but the sea had other plans" Pantheon said plagued by the experience at sea.

"And that brings me to this question, why didn't you just jump to Ionia from Mount. Targon?" Yi asked.

"The Institute of War kindly requested that I 'nerf' the distance of my ultimate to 4000 instead of being able to jump anywhere on the fields of justice. And they wanted me to keep this 'nerf' active when not on the fields to prevent destruction if I decide to land in a town or city." Pantheon sighed as he lightly slammed the palm of his hand to his helmet and shook his head.

"I can understand their reason for you jumping anywhere on the map but why did they also ask Twisted Fate to do the same with his teleportation?" Yi asked again, wanting to understand the situation of the new rules implied in the fields of justice.

"TF told me that, :Because of the amount of magical energies that pour out of the exit and entry points of my teleportation. I seem to be 'overpowering' the stable magical energies that regulate life in an area." Pantheon responded again in a similar manner

"Well, anyway can u jump to Ionia from here?" Yi joked around

"Ha Ha very funny," Pantheon said as he lightly punched Yi in the shoulder as the two champions walked to Ionia. They didn't get very far as Yi challenged Pantheon to a race to see who can get to Ionia, which was a good distance away from the port, about couple miles. Pantheon accepted the challenge and at the same time regretted that he accepted the challenge because immediately, he began running with the same speed he uses to backdoor. Instead of actually trying to beat Yi to Ionia, Pantheon just wander aimlessly across the small island that Ionia was on. By the time Yi reached the halfway point he realized that Pantheon was nowhere in sight. Yi sighed and quickly ran back to the port hoping to find Pantheon who was long gone. Suddenly Shen came out of literally nothing as Yi entered the port again.

"Ah Master Shen," Yi said casually as he addressed the Eye of Twlight

"Master Yi," Shen replied before continuing, "Yi we have a situation."

"What kind of situation is it?"

"A rather unique situation,"

"Can such a situation wait for me to find my guest?"

"We actually find him where we are heading, if he had gone south,"

"How do you where he went?"

"The eye of the twilight sees everything,"

"Sees everything huh? You teleported to Pantheon all the way from Pitover, and you didn't even stop him."

"…" Shen paused "I teleported to Akali who then gave me this "situation" told me to take care of it. That was when I teleported to Kennen because he was making his regular fishing trip to this port every so often."

"Huh but you saw Pantheon?" Yi inquired.

"Yes," Shen answered

"And you didn't stop him?" Yi again inquired.

"I didn't know he was your guest," Shen answered again

"Fair enough, let's go then," Yi asserted as Shen nodded and off the two Ionian Champs went to search for the wandering Artisan of War.

As Pantheon explored the very beautiful rolling green hills and plains mixed with the clear blue skies, he reminisced about his childhood with Leona on M.t Targon. Although Mt. Targon was in a mountain range, it was more isolated than the other mountains in the Great Barrier mountain range. There was a good amount of elevated plain surrounding Mt. Targon before any other mountains came into contact with it. He reminisced about how beautiful every time a clear blue sky and a very light but cool breeze would blow over the plains causing the grass to bend. In Pantheon's eyes it was a reminder of what cutting down a foe would look like in nature but still it was nonetheless a beautiful yet nostalgic reminder of his childhood. He never dreamed that the wilderness of Ionia would be very much as close to the plains near Mt. Targon. Continuing in his nostalgic reminiscing suddenly he noticed a very long cluster of trees in the distance. Sure Pantheon had been to Twisted Treeline, but never before had he ever conceived going into a forest. The idea of countless trees all in a random pattern disgusted him simply because he hated enemies that refused to take him one on one, even though he prefers to get the jump on people and strike at the heart. Eventually, after more walking Pantheon found himself at the edge of the forest. Taking a deep breath he entered the southern forest in Ionia, shield and spear drawn and at the ready.

Shen and Yi, after multiple side errands that each to run at some point during their lives, managed to get to the same forest a good hour after Pantheon had already entered the forest. Yi sighed and complained " Well, won't find him now,"

"Pantheon is a warrior of the Raktor, I doubt he'll die to anything that easily, I fear more for the monsters that are hiding in the forest more than I do for Pantheon." Shen reassured Yi but Yi still had a doubt in his mind.

"It's not the monsters Shen, it's who resides in this part of Ionia," Yi adding to his doubts.

"The reason we were sent to this part of Ionia was because apparently, one of the villages found all the men of the village in the local tavern. And I mean every single man in the village was in the tavern that night and none of them went home," Shen stated starting to slow down towards the end as he began to think about the rumors surrounding the southern woods.

"Did witnesses see any the culprit?" Yi asked.

"They said a woman with a white tail-" Shen said before Yi ,in unison, added "and black fox ears on her head?"

"Holy Hand Grenades, Shen we gotta find him, and fast!" Yi exclaimed with more concern for his lost guess as Shen nodded in reply. Both champions then searched the woods for the lost Artisan of War.

Pantheon had ventured extremely deep into the forest and he knew he was lost but his curiosity about what both Ashe and Tryndamerre had said about hunting in the forest. Even from what Warwick and Rengar in their hunting trips, not to mention Rengar has the trophies and brags heavily about each and every kill. Pantheon was beginning to understand the thrill of the hunt, to not know what exactly it is that is being hunted. He could feel the pulse of his heart beat rising but only slowly, for he was a warrior trained to not let adrenaline, excitement, anything get in the way of the battle.

Slowly but surely Pantheon advanced into the myriad of trees. His step was firm steady and slow, his shield covered his body with spear at the ready should anything come his way, his eyes ever moving around as he thoroughly scanned the area, watching for any sudden moves as anything could change in the a second. Pantheon kept his composure going for some more minutes when finally

*_Crack!_*

Immediately Pantheon turned to his right threw his spear at the tree, not knowing if he had hit anything but it did impale deep into the tree. His heart raged within him but due to his training, it was caged and controlled. He darted towards his spear, taking it out of the tree and ,with much elegance and grace, swiftly turned around slamming his shield to the ground and ducking behind it. Quickly recovering from his defensive position, Pantheon then darted in the direction the attack he just blocked came from. Unknowingly, he sensed more attacks coming from his side as he dove for cover behind one of the trees. Propping himself against the tree, he leaned out on his left looking for his assailant, as he found nothing but trees and fallen leaves. He pulled himself away from the open and back into the cover of the tree as he lean out on his right side. Pantheon didn't see it coming but a heart shaped projectile smashed into the face of his helmet. The force of the projectile threw Pantheon out of cover, off his feet, and helmet first into the tree behind him. The inside of his helmet was ringing, his eyes started seeing double and nothing but a very loud screech sound entered his ears for some time. As began to recover his senses, his eyes noticed a lady like figure standing above him. He could make out that she wasn't naked, she seemed to be holding something in her hand, had what looked to be fox ears, and 9 long white things behind her.

'Are those ears and tails?' Pantheon wondered as he recovered from his disoriented status slowly.

"My, My, done already?" the lady asked the downed champion. As soon as the lady said these words to Pantheon, his soldier instincts clicked and he managed to jump from his sitting position and head but the mysterious lady in the face. The lady backed up a bit as she began covering her face and yelling in pain. Pantheon seizing the opportunity to attack, leaped up with ,his shield braced for impact, and came crashing down on the lady, pinning her down to the blanket of leaves that covered the dirty forest ground. Spear in hand and ready to strike the death blow, Pantheon began his interrogation.

"Who are you?" Pantheon demanded

"Is that any way to treat a lady? Pinning her down to the ground? At least let me enjoy this by remove that shield that separates us," The lady joked in a slow but with allure to the senses of any man.

"Well, are you a threat?" Pantheon asked in a tone that was much more reserved than his earlier question.

"I can be one if it means pleasure for you," The lady paused before continuing with the same amount of allure from her previous answer, "and me." At this Pantheon stood up and tucked away his spear and shield. He offered the lady a hand to get up and ,giggling, the lady reached out and took Pantheon's hand as he helped her up.

"One last question, what is your name?" Pantheon asked in his normal speaking voice. At this the lady leaned over to Pantheon's helmet and breathed into his helmet her name, Ahri, and her special charm ability that has charmed all men she ever met into having fun with her at the local tavern or pub. Pantheon sensed the charm magic her breath and inhaled it knowing that the charm magic was there. Ahri smiled and started walking away expecting the Artisan of War to follow her, however, Pantheon just stood there. Ahri turned around after she sensed something wrong and saw that this ironclad man was resisting her charms and allures.

"What is going on? Come and follow me, Boy," Ahri said as she blew a projectile kiss towards Pantheon. The kiss collided with the helmet of Pantheon, but he still didn't move an inch towards Ahri. Annoyed angry, confused, and above all, impressed Ahri slow walked back to the "boy" resisting her charms. She was within arm's reach and asked with no allure in her voice, "What is your name?" Pantheon finally over came the charm magic that he struggled to resist, opened his mouth with a sense of victory in his tone.

"Pantheon."

"I like you Pantheon, we'll meet again, I'm sure we will," Ahri said as she walked behind some trees and disappeared from Pantheon's view. Pantheon sighed, and collapsed on to the blanket of leaves, which very much so softened his fall. After rolling over to his back, he signed and quietly fell asleep, tired from his inner struggle with Ahri's charm magic.

-End Chapter

Author's Comment:

Thanks so much for reading guys, it means a lot that you, if you read the whole thing and not scrolled all the way down to see this- though i am very much impressed that you would do that- took the time to read this little fic that i made. I hope to write more soon as im not exactly in school at the moment but am very much free to do what ever the wind blows into my face, be it a spear to the face or a 3 fox fires, or even more ideas about how the story is to go. if you have any comments, encouragements, criticism, satirical comments, and the like please feel free to leave a comment either here. And well i guess thats all for now Have a great -depending on when you read this - (Morning/Day/Afternoon/Night)!

Terms2k1


End file.
